Just another day
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Wake up, eat breakfast, combat training, argue, eat lunch, break dark curses, fight monsters, pull pranks, eat dinner, meet weird villains, discover lost ruins, bring home mountains of treasure, sleep, wake up repeat. Just another day in the lives of the Skylanders. Series of short stories. Now updated bi-weekly
1. The Tale of Grandure

**Just another Day…**

The Mysterious Sentinel: Welcome Skylanders fans! I realized that I am being really fricking lazy about updating my other stories, so I decided that I will release a new chapter of "Just another Day…" every week until I get off my ass and finish "Malfunction part 2"

Dark Specter: You? With a deadline? This I gotta see!

TMS: Thanks for the vote of confidence… begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

It has been several months since the Skylanders defeated Kaos and rebuilt The Core of Light. Since then everything has gone back to normal in skylands. After exiling Kaos to another world a great castle was built near The Core of Light for the skylanders and new portal master to live in. Even without Kaos there was still much for the skylanders to do, beating Kaos hasn't stopped all evil in skylands...

* * *

"Welcome my friends! To Skylands! I'm sure that to you: this magical world of floating islands is unlike anything you've ever seen before. I was once like you, a human who lived an average life on earth. But one day I discovered the Skylanders, the legendary heroes of skylands who had been turned into statues and banished to our world by the evil Kaos! The Skylanders needed me to become their new portal master and help them defeat Kaos! And we were victorious! Proving that-"

"Xavier! Who are you talking to?"

Xavier looked out his window and saw a muscular blue skinned man with brown hair and an awesome moustache/ beard combo, the man's body stopped at his waist, for instead of legs he had a cloud. Which explained how he was outside Xavier's window; since his chambers were at the top of the highest tower of the castle.

"Oh, Lightning Rod, I'm just recording something." Xavier said as he fumbled with a device on his desk.

"…Recording what? You were speaking vey strangely?"

"Nothing! So if your back I assume you completed your mission?"

"Naturally! The mission was a gold medal victory!"

"Great job, why don't you tell me all about it?" Xavier knew if he could get Lightning Rod talking he would forget what he had overheard.

"Of course!"

* * *

_Once our mission briefing with you had concluded, I and my associates climbed into Flynn's balloon, we reached our destination as quickly as his piloting skills _(Xavier suppressed a snicker_ at this_) _and the turbulent winds would allow. Once we touched down a mabu explained the reason for us being their while escorting us to the local hamlet. But not just an ordinary village; this was a mining village, and because of that fact; there was a _**mine**_ in the village. Inside this mine; an infestation of rhu-babies had broken out, he beseeched us to delve into the depths of the dark and rescue those trapped by the swarm. Of course we accepted post-haste._

_Upon entering the caverns, I rallied my compatriots and charged through the tunnels, we quickly reached a crack in the wall, I postulated to my teammates that said crack is where the rhu-babies entered the mines. As we continued I heard the yells of terror made by the prisoners of the foul beasts, rushing to their aide I saw their peril: They were chased up a steep incline to a shelf of rock where they were cornered by the swarm, hundreds of the wretched creatures attempting to scuttle their way up the slope._

_I immediately let loose with a jolt from the heavens; one quick blast of grand lightning reducing a crowd of the vile horrors into ashes, the rest of the terrible horde loosing shrieking sounds and scattering as they feared for their lives. As they fled I gave chase; my cloud zappers shocking any who dared come near me, I pursued those festering devils up the tunnels until we reached the crack that had allowed them to enter in the first place, upon reaching it all of the ones possessing brains hopped back into it and ran away. But to those stupid few who did not escape when I granted them the chance were struck down with another burst of grand lightning; creating another pile of ashes and saving the day._

* * *

"And if there are any who do not believe my tale; speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!"

Xavier turned around and saw the doors to his room fly open as another Skylander entered, this one was an elf holding a golden bow, wearing a quiver of arrows on his back, and a blindfold.

"Oh hai Flameslinger! I suppose you came to tell me about the mission?" Xavier asked.

"Duh, and _I'm _here to tell it _right_. I don't know how high this guy flew, but the mission was nothing like that. And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you how I was way better then that Skylander of air!"

* * *

TMS: There, that's the first one down; you can expect the next chapter to come out in seven days around the same time as this chapter

DS: Or we could expect it in seven _weeks_ because that's how often you actually work on your stories.

TMS: …go home Dark, just go home.


	2. The Tale of Grandure part 2

**Just another Day…**

TMS: I completely messed up, I had this chapter finished yesterday, but I forgot to post it. Hopefully that won't happened again.

DS: Yeah, maybe next time you'll post an unfinished chapter.

TMS: Will you just give me a break! Anyway here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

"Halt right there! You are not going to tell anyone anything Flamesliger; I already told Xavier exactly what happened during the mission." Lightning Rod had properly enetered the room now and stared down the elven archer.

"Yeah, and like I said: you told it wrong!"

"How do you know that? Were you outside the door listening the whole time?"

"I… Shut up. Now if you'll let me talk, I'm gonna tell the real story!"

* * *

_So after you told us where we were going we all jumped in Flynn's balloon and surprisingly he only hit something once on the way there. Then we landed in a clearing where some mabu was waiting for us, he led us through the woods to his little village, and he was all "Oh mighty elven hero! You and those other guys must help!" _

_And I was all "Of course we will help you, humble villager; what's the sitch?"_

_Then he said "A terrible crisis I at hand: a whole bunch of rhu-babies have appeared in our mine and are trapping a bunch of my buddies down there!"_

_Then I announced to the whole village "Do not worry my mabu friends, I got dis!"_

_Then we went down into the mine and then after like… five minutes we got to this huge crack in the wall. Then we heard a bunch of screaming and stuff so we ran further into the caves and we saw all the miners backed against the wall on top of this ledge with the little monsters trying to climb up it. Which; would have taken like forever because those blades they have are _terrible_ for climbing up rock._

_So while Lightning Rod was charging his bolts, which took _way_ too long because he took the cloud zapper upgrade path instead of the lightning lord path like _I _suggested. I quickly ran a circle around the monsters and they got caught in my Column of Fire attack, almost all of them burning up!_

_But a mere three survived, and as I was about to use a Triple Shot to take them out, some undead spell punks suddenly appeared and used their annoying magic to make the rhu-babies giant! With my incredible powers of deduction I realized that these guys must have come through the crack and summoned all the rhu-babies into the mine. So I shot an arrow at the punks and after it hit the first guy it went through him, and then it hit the second punk and went through him, and then it hit the third punk and went through him, and finally it stuck into the eye of one of the giant rhu-barbs. Then Lightning Rod finally finished charging his lightning and it came down and hit the one-eyed rhu-barb, but that thing was still standing!_

_Then I used an Exploding Arrow attack that I bounced off of the cave wall and through all three giants, who all exploded, and thus: Another day saved by Flameslinger_

* * *

"So basically, the mission was a scorching success, and I'm a hero!"

"That story was utterly ridiculous! Your exploding arrows don't work like that! And how could you have run a circle around the rhu-babies? The ledge was against the cave wall!"

"Well at least I remembered that I wasn't alone! In your story I didn't even do anything!"

"So you admit that you were listening at the door?"

"I say you're _BOTH_ wrong!" a third voice said as the door to the portal masters chambers flew open again. And a grey shark with arms and legs wearing spiked knuckles walked into the room. Terrafin.

"Slinger! You put Lightning Rod in your story but you forgot about me!? No way bub! I'm here to set the record straight!"

* * *

_We all took Flynn's ballon (and by the way, he bumped into A LOT of stuff) to the middle of nowhere and some mabu guy led us to his village and told us that a bunch of… whatever those things are called, are trapping some other mabu in their mine, so we all went down there and we found them all cowering from those little… things. Then I walked up and dived into the ground and started tunneling all around, then I popped up and called out the monster things, and they all charged me._

_I punched the ground and it made a huge fissure open up and almost all of them fell into it, but two of them managed to run past my clever trap. Then before they reached me: you two guys each shot one down._

* * *

"THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT HAPPENED!" Both Flameslinger and Lightning Rod said at the same time.

"You. Are. Correct." Said a fourth; all too familiar voice.

PATRICK WARBURTON! I mean Flynn the balloonist.

'Oh no! not this guy!' all three Skylanders thought as they saw Flynn in his balloon floating outside the window.

"You guys just can't get anything right, I mean your stories were _okay_, but what actually happened was way better."

* * *

_It was a Tuesday. I awoke to the serene chime of Sunburn crowing outside my window. I rose from my bed and stared out my window, watching the sun rise and contemplating the meaning of life… _

_After about thirty seconds of that, I got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast, because it _is _the most important meal of the day…_

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

"And that's how skylands came to be!" Flynn said. He looked to his audience to see that Lightning Rod was confused, Flameslinger was angry, and Terrafin looked like he wated to _eat _him."

"Yeah great story pal, I'm going to get something to eat." The dirt shark said quickly as he ran out the huge door.

"I… I must ask, when in your story did you talk about the origins of skylands?" asked Lightning Rod."

"**That made no sense!?"** Flameslinger yelled. "Since when can rhu-barbs talk? Let alone sing? And why was I Australian?"

"Well The portal master liked it, didn't you sir?" Asked Flynn.

"…"

"Uhh, Xavier? Where'd you go?"

Meanwhile in a deep underground cavern

"I'm sorry sir, but when lord Kaos returns he would be terribly mad if I let you stay in our new lair."

"That's alright Glumshanks, I understand. He's always had a _short_ temper."

"Well if there's anything else I could do to help…"

"I suppose there is one _small_ thing you could do to help me."

"…Alright then… What is it?"

"Answer a _little_ question for me: Do you know why Kaos and I can't see _eye-to-eye_."

"Well…" He finally got it and doubled over trying to suppress his laughter with both hands."

"There you go, now I should go, I need to go to Trenchville and get an _accurate_ report."

* * *

TMS: There, that's this week. This weekly update thing isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Of course; ask me again when school starts back up. Anyway, see you all next week


	3. Origins

**Just another Day…**

TMS: Here's chapter three! Not much to say about this, except that what Sunburn says about breaking a curse is a reference to my other Skylanders story, and yes They are both part of the same canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

**The Ancient Age** (Th-uh Ain-chi-ent A-guh)

1: The untold amount of years in which there were no Skylanders and the forces of evil and Darkness were in control of the land.

2: A book written by the elven philosopher Daelin after The first Portal Master Tylos and his Skylanders drove back the Darkness. The book describes what life was like in the titular Age, how Tylos saved skylands, and how the skylanders have changed the world.

"Is this the guy?"

Dino-Rang showed the dictionary to Sunburn and pointed to the second definition. The two Skylanders were in the library; sitting at a table with a mound of books.

"Yeah, that's the guy, I read that he's traveled all over skylands, and found a bunch of enchanted stuff."

"So he'll something about the Twin Diamond Boomerrangs!"

"Maybe, he was also the guy who originally discovered that big chain that breaks curses. But what exactly are these boomerangs, and why are you looking for them?"

"Well it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

_You guys all know that I came to skylands from another world. One night I was sleeping and a portal opened up under by bed! I woke up while I was goin' through that freaky thing, and when I came out, I was in some temple surrounded by these grizzly looking wizards. I kinda flipped out and smacked them around with my boomerangs and-_

* * *

"Wait! How did your boomerangs get sucked in too?"

"Uhh… no real reason…" DR said as he scratched the back of his head. The look Sunburn gave him made it clear he didn't buy it.

"Okay… I sleep with my boomerangs."

"Seriously? Do you sleep in full armour too?"

"…Where do you think I got this number, mate?"

"…"

* * *

_Anyway, After I beat up all those wizard guys I looked around and saw a picture of two boomerangs sorta like mine. The words carved into the temple walls were really sloppy and the only words I could make out were "The Twin Diamond Boomerangs" I figured they had something to do with the temple, meaning they had something to do with the portal. I was going to question the wizards, but one of them wasn't knocked out and the weasel teleported him and his buddies away. _

_So I spent a while wandering around skylands unti Eon found me and told me all those wizards I beat up were evil. So he made me a Skylander. Ever since I came here I've been asking around about the boomerangs, but most people haven't heard of them, and anyone who has doesn't know anything useful about them._

* * *

"So this Daelin guy is the first real lead I've ever had! He might know what they do, or where they are!"

"Wait a second, if he wrote a book about The _Ancient_ Age, wouldn't that mean he lived a long time ago? He might be dead by now!"

"…Dang I hadn't thought of that!"

"Who did you say you're looking for?"

Hex had stopped by the other Skylander's table, she was holding a book of her own.

"This elf philosopher and treasure hunter: Daelin. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes. I've met him several times. He's very nice."

"But didn't he live a _really _long time ago."

"Yes, he died long ago."

"Then how have you met him?"

Hex frowned at them, then she stared for a minute before she summoned a skull in her hands and showed it to them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hex then made the skull float in the air next to her, she then gestured at the skull and then at herself.

"…"

"…"

"…Is that _his_ skull?"

"NO! Wait… no, it's not. I'm undead, I've met his ghost!"

"Oh, well then how do I ask him about the boomerangs?"

"Well… good-aligned ghosts like him usually stay in the underworld, so we'll have to go there to find him."

"But I thought that going into the underworld makes you undead?" Dino-Rang asked

"Dino, _I've_ been to the underworld before! I went with Trigger Happy to get the Skelton key!"

"Oh yeah, how come you didn't change?"

"Because when we went there we had T-Bone, the underworld won't change you if one of it's residents _lets _you in."

"Well alright then, let's go!"

* * *

TMS: Ch.3 complete! See you all next week!


	4. The Quest part 1

**Just another Day…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

After leaving the library; Dino-Rang and Hex went to the gate to the underworld, and Sunburn went to go convince Xavier to let a team of Skylanders go on a long and dangerous mission to the underworld to talk to an ancient ghost who _might_ have information related to a mysterious relic that might make one of these Skylanders leave.

"That sounds alright, you go ahead."

"Umm… Thanks sir."

Sunburn left Xavier's study.

* * *

Meanwhile at the gate to the underworld

"T-Bone! T-Bone where are you!?"

Dino-Rang was knocking on the gate to try and get T-Bone to let them in. Hex walked… er _floated_ over from the west side of the beach.

"Hey there you are Hex; can't _you_ get us in? You're undead!"

"It doesn't work like that; I was forcibly converted whereas T-Bone actually died and lives in the underworld."

It was then that Sunburn flew down from the castle and approached the gate. At the same time The gate finally swung open and a skeleton walked out.

"Alright, I've just cleared it with Xavier, hey T-Bone"

"Hey Sunburn, what's up with you guys?"

"We need your help."

"I got that; Dino-Rang here was yelling so loud I fell apart!"

"We're headed for the underworld and these two need you to take them or else they'll end up… Well you know what happens right?" Hex asked.

"Course I do! Look at me; I aint go no skin! Anyway, I'd be glad to help out; it's just through this big skull gate."

"Wait for me you guys!" a familiar green dragon cried out as he came running.

"Camo? What're you doing here?" Asked D-R

"After you two ran off I asked him to come with us: we have no idea how long it will take for us to find Daelin, and if we're gone a long time you two'll need someone who can create an endless supply of fruit to eat."

"Oh, good thinking! I hadn't thought of that."

"You're lucky I did, now let's get going."

T-Bone held the large gate open and the four Skylanders walked through, then he returned to the front to lead them to their destination.

* * *

About a half hour after the group had left; the sun had set; turning the beach dark and empty. However if anyone had been around: they would have seen a shadowed figure with two glowing eyes wandering through the night, the darkness seeming to bend around the figure to further conceal its identity. The figure closed the slightly ajar gate and touching something to the skull face on it. A small red light could also be seen for a short time by the all the people who weren't there as the figure made a motion that might have been either nodding, or head-banging. It was probably the first one since there was no music for all the non-existent people to listen to.

Then, just like that; the shadow was gone.


	5. The Million Gunman

**Just another Day…**

TMS: I'm sorry about not updating last week, but I've just been having a hard time coming up with ideas for these. So now it's updated bi-weekly so I'll have a little more time.

DS: I knew you couldn't do it.

TMS: Quiet you! I might still update in a week if I have enough time and ideas. But for now, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

"Good morning Skylanders! This is Portal Master Xavier here bringing you the morning announcements! Last night: Hex, Dino-Rang, Sunburn, and Camo went on a mission to the underworld; hopefully they will be successful and return soon. Oh! Gill Grunt, Ignitor, and Voodood have just returned from a mission of their own, I see can see them walking up as I speak. Boomer is reminded to not use explosives inside the castle after what happened last week. And finally; starting this morning, I will be giving "Morning Announcements" over the magical speakers I spent all last night installing in the castle… That concludes the morning announcements, now if you all would excuse me… Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

* * *

As Gill Grunt walked into the mess hall he heard a distorted snoring sound and saw nearly every other skylander looking around for something. The gillman walked up to Spyro and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hi Gill Grunt, I heard that you guys were back."

"Hey Spyro, what's everyone doing? And what's that noise?"

"It's Xavier snoring, he said that he installed a speaker system last night so we're trying to find the ones in here so we can turn them off; then we won't have to hear this."

"…Why don't you just go into his room and turn them off from there?"

"…Darn it!"

So after they did that, the Skylanders sat down for a nice, peaceful breakfast. Spyro and Gill Grunt grabbed their food from the magical refilling buffet table and joined Cynder, Double Trouble, and Terrafin at a table.

"Mornin' guys, how'd the mission go Gills?" asked Terrafin.

"It went great! We beat some cyclops' and rescued their prisoners. And; you guys can't tell anyone, but I found _this_!" Gill Grunt pulled out a small sack and held it open.

Cynder: "Amazing!"

Terrafin: "Cool!"

Spyro: "Where'd you find _that_!?"

"Well, we were climbing a mountain to get to the cyclops' fortress, when…"

Suddenly Double Trouble got an alarmed look on his face and threw a smoke bomb at the ground and ran away. Spyro and Cynder quickly blew the smoke away by flapping their wings.

"What's his problem!?" asked Terrafin.

"The only thing I can think of that would make D-T run scared like that is-"

_**REET REET REET! REET REET REET!**_

All four Skylanders jumped as they heard the loud music. When they looked to their left they saw a familiar face holding a violin.

"Salutations my esteemed colleges! How are you all this fine morning?"

It was Trigger Happy; the small, red and white, gremlin, tech Skylander, he removed the top hat from his head, dropped the musical instrument inside and put the hat back on.

"We're good Trig, Gills was just showing us- oof!" Terrafin began, but was cut off by the gillman elbowing him.

"Oh? You acquired some interesting object? A very shiny object perhaps?"

"No Trig, it's not gold, it's not the kind of thing you'd be interested in. Anyway, I've got some stuff to do so I'll talk to you all later." Gill Grunt left.

"My dear, dear friends. Would you be so kind as to tell me what our amphibian friend has in that bag?"

"Uh sorry Trigger Happy, we didn't get to see it." Said Spyro.

"We didn't? Oof!" Terrafin was kicked under the table by Cynder.

"I see… Very well then: I shall locate him and demand to know!" He whipped the violin out and played a dramtic chord as he strode off to find the gillman

"Do you think we should warn Gill Grunt?" asked Cynder.

"I think he'll be fine, Trigger happy seemed pretty tame today." Said Terrafin.

"Maybe…" said Spyro. Looking worried for his friend.

* * *

TMS: Well there's chapter 5 done, The next one will be out in one or two weeks.


	6. The Million Gunman part 2

**Just another Day…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

After leaving the lunchroom, Trigger Happy managed to track Gill Grunt through the castle, however Trig wasn't paying attention to anything other than him and his target, so it was no surprise that he literally bumped into Stealth Elf.

"Trigger Happy? What are you doing and why is there a bone on your head?"

Trig looked up at the visibly confused elf and growled under his breath as he pointed down the corridor.

"**Grrrrrrrr, Arf! Arf!**"

Trig returned to his crawling position and continued sniffing the ground as he went after Gill Grunt.

Outside the castle, Voodood and Ignitor were walking to the arena for some training, they passed Persephone's spot, but then they saw a cardboard box sitting on top of the hill that over looked the arena. The duo approached it when suddenly they heard a strange sound and saw an exclamation mark appear over the box. Then the box was lifted up and Trigger Happy came out.

"Trig? What are you doing?" asked Voodood.

"I'm on a sneaking mission. I must obtain "the Package" from "the Target" before he escapes!" Trig was talking in a gruff voice, he was also wearing what appeared to be night-vision goggles on his head.

"…Well alright then, me and Ignitor were actually going down there right now for some training, so… we'll see you around."

"Stop! You're not going anywhere you sons of liberty!"

"…What?

"I can't risk you compromising my position, so you two will be staying _right there_ for nine minutes and forty-seven seconds!"

"Why that time specifically?" asked Ignitor.

"Two reasons: one: That is how long it will take me to acquire the package, with one minute and three seconds extra just in case, and two: that's how long before the proximity mines all around you shut down."

Voodood and Ignitor suddenly noticed a circle of blinking red lights surrounding them, they also noticed that Trigger Happy had somehow disappeared. The two warriors stepped back from the circle.

"Ignitor… I'm scared."

"It's alright; we just can't go near those things for another nine minutes or so."

"…"

"…"

"Ignitor? Where did the box go?

"…I have no idea.

* * *

Trigger Happy was now wearing an army helmet and had produced a pair of binoculars, looking through them: he saw Gill Grunt standing in the arena shooting magical moving targets with his harpoons. Trigger Happy chuckled to himself as he watched the gillman.

"Gill Grunt! You magnificent amphibian: **I read your book!**"

Trigger Happy then threw away the binoculars and the helmet as he ran over to a large golden rocket, when he reached the rocket he put on a purple, star spangled, wizard's hat. He then snapped his fingers which produced a spark of fire that he used to light the fuse of the rocket. Replacing the army helmet he yelled.

"**FIRE IN THE HOLE!**"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Probably should have used a shorter fuse."

Trigger Happy then saw Gill Grunt run wildly out of the arena doors and dive for cover; holding his hands over his head. Then the rocket launched and hit the inside of the arena; a huge cloud of golden coins shooting out the top of the structure, Gill Grunt then got up and walked over to Trigger Happy who had an expression of shock frozen on his face.

"Oh hey Trig! Thanks for the warning, I would not want to be in there right now." Gill Gunt then nonchalantly hummed as he walked away, Tigger Happy snaped himself out of it and started tip-toeing behind Gill Grunt; reaching for the sack tied to his belt

'Almost… got it!' thought the Trig.

Then… a pile of coins landed on Trigger Happy, after a minute or two the gremlin's hand emerged from the pile and his head/body soon followed.

"That does it! If I want that sack it's time to get serious!"

Trigger Happy slowly removed his helmet, and as a sinister grin appeared on his face; he slowly placed a set of devil's horns on his head. The instant they touched his scalp he let loose with a maniacal laugh so strange and disturbing it cannot be described in writing.

"_**Soon my dear gillman, your sack, will belong to me!"**_

* * *

Then he performed a second laugh even more horrifying then the first.

TMS: Well there's chapter six/ part two done, I've already started the next one because I have some _great_ ideas for part three, if I do say so myself.

DS: Oh you _do _say so, you're the only one who says that your ideas are great.

DS: Is this just gonna be your thing? Constantly degrading my writing no matter what?

DS: How should I know? _You're_ the author, _You're_ writing everything that I'm saying right now! **Roast beef! Bananas! The medusa cascade! **Hey, stop putting words in my mouth! **Shamble-bobble-dibble-dooble. **

TMS: Ha ha ha! I'm gonna have so much fun with this! Anyway see you all in a week or two!

DS: **Oh Sentinel you're so handsome!**

TMS: Yes I am thank you!


	7. The Million Gunman part 3

**Just another Day…**

TMS: Hello everyone! I know that this chapter is a few days late, but I was having some technical problems. Anyway it's out now so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

Gill Grunt was walking along, greeting and fist-bumping any other Skylander he came across, but then he turned a corner and bumped into someone; dropping his sack in the collision, he rubbed his chest where he had been hit and looked over at whoever he collided with. Gill Grunt saw a red and white gremlin with a long, curly, black mustache, wearing a beret, holding a baguette, and muttering "sacré bleu!" under his breath.

"Ah! _Pardoner moi monsieur! _I should 'ave been watching where I was going! Are you un-'armed sir?"

"Huh? No, I've got this thing…" Gill Grunt said taking out his harpoon launcher.

"Ahahahaha! _Mon ami_ you are _très_ funny! I suppose you are not 'urt."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little accident… Hey wait a second! Who are you!?"

"Ah but of course! We 'ave not been introduced! I am: _Jean François Philippe Lèon Guillaume le trois_"

"Le… tuh-wr-ah?" Gill Grunt enunciated.

"_le trois; _'ze third."

"Oh okay, so what brings you here?"

Suddenly Jean became very angry; jumping around shaking his fist, waving around his baguette, and yelling.

"I 'ave been… 'ow you say? Bamboozeled! A band of _revolutionares_ with muskets and _croissants,_ forced _moi_ to surrender to 'zem, and 'zey stole _mon_ _omlette du fromage_!"

"You were robbed!? You should go report to Master Xavier; his chambers are in the highest room of the tallest tower. Go down to the end of this hallway, go through the door, then turn left through the second archway, then go through the third door on the right, the ninth door on the left, then go thought the trap door in the ceiling, then follow the orange arrows through the maze and leave out the center door, then go down the stairs, walk to the end of the hall, go _up _those stairs, climb to the top of the tower, walk across the bridge to the other tower, then climb down the tower until you see the sliding glass door, then-"

"Wait wait! I am _très _confused; did you say _ze_ second archway? And vhat color arrows?"

"You know what, just follow those signs there; they'll get you there."

Jean looked in the direction that Gill Grunt was pointing and saw an arrow labeled "The Tallest Tower."

"_Merci man ami!_ I will 'opefully see you later." He said as he walked off.

Gill Grunt continued on his way, however the gillman didn't notice "Jean" Poke hid head out from around a corner, he then removed his beret and mustache to reveal that Jean was really Trigger Happy!

The aforementioned gremlin (who was still wearing the devil horns) smirked and snapped his baguette in half, revealing a pitchfork made entirely out of gold. He then chuckled menacingly under his breath and started tiptoeing after Gill Grunt.

'_**He's walking right into the trap!'**_ Trigger Happy thought.

As Gill Grunt turned a corner he saw a huge curtain pulled across the hallway, covered in yellow and black hazard tape, with orange cones scattered in front of it, finally a paper sign with red writing on it said "Hazardous material! Do not enter!"

"Well I'm not going in there." Gill grunt made to turn around when he saw Trigger Happy standing there with his horns and pitchfork standing in a tiptoeing position.

"Hi Trigg, I thought the night vision goggles were your sneaking gear, not your… devil… horns… Oh no…" Gill Grunt trailed off as he realized what was standing in front of him.

"_**That's right, I'm devilified! There's no telling what I'll do!"**_ Trigg pointed his pitchfork at the gillman as he said this.

"Woah! Careful with that thing!" Gill Grunt said as he backed away from the sharp golden trident.

As the gillman retreated, he gently nudged one of the cones with his foot. This caused the one of the near-invisible trip-wires that were between the cones to move just enough to activate something behind the curtain. Gill Grunt felt the floor under his feet begin to rumble.

"…What exactly is back there?"

"_**My masterpiece: a trap so great that not even your incredible skills could best it!"**_

Suddenly the curtain was torn away as the "masterpiece" brunt felt himself being carried away like a leaf in the wind as he felt great pain, and his entire vision was filled with just one thing.

"_**Gold! Gold! GOLD!"**_

Gold coins literally flooded the castle halls as Trigger Happy cackled like a lunatic as even he was swept away by the wave of coins. As the wave reached a corner Gill Grunt slammed into the wall and rose above the churning money, as he splashed about, trying to keep his head out of the rushing rapids, Trigger Happy rode by wearing a tiki idol on his head and riding a huge gold ingot like a surf board.

"Cowabunga! I'll be taking that dude!" The gremlin pulled the sack from Gill Grunt's belt, and with a wave he surfed off.

"Trigg! Help me!" the gillman cried out as he felt the coins pulling him under again.

Then he saw Trigg hesitate on his "surfboard" and then he turned the ingot around and rescued Gill Grunt; pulling him onto his shining ride.

"Sorry bro, I got, like, no idea what came over me."

"I told you to get rid of those horns!"

As Gill Grunt looked up at his "rescuer" he noticed something: The river of gold had reached the main doors of the castle, the same doors that opened inwards, the same doors that were so strong that not even Boomer could scratch them.

"This is gonna hurt." Gill Grunt said.

"Hey I love that song!" said Trigg as a pink, white, and green spiky haired wig appeared on his head.

A jarring impact struck the gold bar, and the two skylanders were both flung from the ingot. A hill of coins had piled up against the doors and after they bounced off the ceiling; Gill and Trigg both rolled down it, and crashed into two more piles of coins.

Gill Grunt sat up groggily and looked around, realizing that the hallways would need a serious cleaning. However the more immediate thought that struck him was "Where is Trigg and the sack?"

Answer to both questions: Over there. A currently bare-headed Trigger Happy was enthusiastically holding the sack up into the air.

"Trigg stop! Don't do it!"

However it was too late, the gremin tore it in half to claim his hard earned prize. Gill Grunt sighed and closed his eyes, then he opened them and saw the no-longer-bare-headed Trigger Happy; wearing his new hat. He grinned gleefully for a second before clearing his throat and speaking.

"I wear a fez now; fezzes are cool."

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

"Zzzz- Huh! Oh! Come in!"

The doors to Xavier's chambers opend and Hugo nervously entered.

"Hi Hugo! How are you? How's your day?"

"Uh sir, I have bad news."

"That's alright Hugo, what is it."

"*ahem* Well during his mission today Gill Grunt found a hat, he was on his way to seal it in Vault #6 as is standard whenever hats are found, unfortunately Trigger Happy found out something was being hidden from him, so he placed proximity mines on the hill, set off a coin-bomb the arena, flooded the halls with gold, impersonated a Frenchman, and managed to get his hands on the hat."

"…Not again."

* * *

TMS: There we go! Hopefully that was worth the few days extra wait, I'll definitely have the next chapter out on schedule. See you all next time!


	8. The Quest part 2

**Just another Day…**

TMS: Here's chapter eight! I…umm… just read please… I'm running out of things to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

"The main entrance has been cleared, and by cleared I mean swept into the hallways, we're still waiting for the movers to show up and help take the gold away."

"They haven't shown yet? Did you say what I wrote?"

Hugo had been called to Xavier's study to give a progress report on the cleanup effort.

"Ummm, I lost the paper sir, sorry."

"It's alright Hugo, just call them back and tell them exactly what they're moving, and tell them they can keep everything they move."

"That's brilliant sir! I'll send another message right away!"

"Thank you Hugo." Xavier said as his assistant left.

'Hmmm, I wonder how Hex and her team are getting on in the underworld.'

* * *

"How long have we been walking down these stairs?" Dino-Rang complained

"Well gee, it's been ten minutes since the last time you asked that, so I'm gonna take a wild friggin' guess here and assume that it's _ten minutes longer than the last time you asked me_!" Camo snapped at the dinosaur behind him.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Then why were you looking _right at me_!?"

"Because we're in the _underworld_, heck we're not even in the underworld! We're walking down the stairs to _get to _the underworld, there is literally nothing else here except us and these _stairs_"

"**Would both of you shut up!?**" yelled Hex. "If I had known that I would have had to put up with you two arguing about anything and everything…"

"Okay can we all just calm down?" Sunburn said from the back of the line. "I know we've been walking for a long time now-"

"One day, eleven hours, twenty-six minutes, and… twelve seconds." T-Bone said from the front of the line.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What? " T-Bone asked.

"…Wow we've been down here for a while, but that doesn't mean we should lose our heads"

"I lost everything _but _my head! That's how I met all of you, and can I say; it's been a _heck_ of a time since then!"

"T-Bone… keep moving." Hex muttered.

"Fine fine! What's she cursing me for?"

"Okay if you make _one more pun_… I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!" Dino-Rang threatened.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! Dino-Rang, you just threatened T-Bone with _death_!"

"It's a little late for that." Hex blurted out. All eyes were on her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then someone started snickering, they didn't know who, but all it took was that one little noise and soon they were all snickering, then it evolved into chuckling, then they all started laughing out loud, and finally they all fell to their rears as they started laughing so hard their whole bodies shook.

"Ahahahaha… Oh man Hex, you were the last one I ever expected to make a joke."

"*chuckles* I never would have thought so myself, it came to me out of the blue, and then it just… popped out."

"Ahehehehehehehe! That was great, stick with me Hexy and you'll be cracking jokes like you crack bones!" T-Bone said once he had finished his rather unsettling laugh.

"Well then, we all needed that. Let's keep on going." Sunburn said.

Soon the group of five had resumed marching down the seemingly endless stairs, each one of them in higher spirits then they had been since they entered the underworld.

* * *

TMS: …Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, there'll be another in a week or two…

***Crash***

DS: I'm back!

TMS: Where the heck were you? I haven't seen you since you went out on Halloween to scare people.

DS: Well… I made a bunch of kids pee themselves, I ate a lot of candy, and souls, and I may have made out with a werewolf.

TMS: What was that about eating souls?

DS: Oh don't worry they were evil souls… probably

TMS: Well whatever, glad to have you back.

DS: Peace out readers!


	9. Variety part 1

**Just another Day…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder or any of the other Skylanders characters. They belong to Activison, Toys for Bob, and all the rest.

* * *

"Hello Skylanders! It's dinner-time here in the Castle of the Skylanders, but not just any ordinary evening repast oh no! Tonight is a very special night, that's right it's the long awaited _Draw-to-determine-who-picks-a-better-name-for-The-Castle-of-the-Skylanders!_ All Skylanders please make your way to the mess hall and grab some grub. After dinner we will be holding a _Meet Weird Villains_ workshop in the north tower common room. That concludes the evening announcements."

* * *

As he floated to the mess hall, Ghost Roaster rolled his eyes; ever since he had first installed the speakers all around the island, Xavier had taken every single available opportunity to use them. Earlier today he had used the speakers to _answer his door_!

'I can't believe this is the same guy who fearlessly led us through Kaos' fortress and barley jumped at the Hydra.' Thought Ghost Roaster.

"So then I said: Bury her? I hardly _threw_ her!"

As Ghost Roaster looked around for the source of the punchline, he heard a trio of laughs. Then Boomer, Flamesinger, and Terrafin walked by; Terrafin beginning another joke as they approached the mess hall.

"So there's this talent agent, right? And this family walks into his office…"

The ghostly Skylander followed behind them, surprised that they didn't seem to notice the clink-clanging of his chains or the scraping of his iron ball along the floor. Once he had entered the room Ghost Roaster floated away from the others and went to the buffet table to grab some ghost-beef and a glass of soul juice, then he sat down as close to the buffet as possible; his usual table. The only other occupants at his table were Wrecking Ball; who ate even more than he did, and Chop Chop, Hex also sat here most days, but she was still out on a mission.

'Come to think of it… What even is their mission? They went to the underworld right?'

"Hey Chop! Do you know what Hex those guys are doing down under?"

"I have no idea, the first I heard about it was the morning announcement a few days ago."

"_Hex, Fruity, Beak-Head, and Sticks go eat elf and find food."_

"…Thank you Wrecking Ball, I didn't know that."

"_I'm gonna wreck it!" _the overgrown grub said before he dove his face into the pile of unidentifiable slop on his tray.

"**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SYLANDERS! Are you ready!?" **Xavier said as he suddenly appeared, holding a microphone, on a stage that had been built just today for this event.

"…"

"**I didn't hear you; ARE YOU READY!?"**

"…"

"Oh fine then; Good afternoon everybody, it's great to be here in the mess hall tonight, yon know a funny thing happened to me on my way here tonight…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_what happened? _Who said that? Well who ever that was; I'm glad I asked- I mean _you_ asked! While I was walking here I got run over by a milk truck! That was the first time the drinks were on me!"

One Skylander laughed, all eyes in the room immediately turned on him; it was Trigger Happy, who was still wearing his new fez and appeared to be dipping something in a big bowl what looked like vanilla pudding. He soon noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Well because he was run over, by a milk truck, with milk in it, and milk is a drink, so the _drinks_ were on _him_… No? Shutting up now." He said returning to his meal.

"…What's a truck?"

Ghost Roaster floated back to the buffet and grabbed a bottle of spirits.

"This is gonna be a loooong night…" he groaned, taking a swig of his drink.

* * *

TMS: Another day another chapter.

DS: Don't you mean another _two weeks_ another chapter?

TMS: I'm going to ignore that and say: "Tune in next time readers!"

DS: "Tune in"? This isn't a frickin' TV show!


End file.
